


Valse Vampirique: sang immortel et pureté humaine

by Wild_Writer_CC



Series: Les rêves des fangirls: Yuri Plisetsky [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Humaine, vous vous rendez à un bal où vous rencontrerez un bien séduisant vampire... qui s'avère être le prince des vampires Yuri Plisetsky.





	Valse Vampirique: sang immortel et pureté humaine

**Author's Note:**

> Cette musique à été inspirée par la musique "The vampire masquerade " par Peter Gundry, disponible sur youtube. N'hésitez pas à l"écouter en lisant! Bonne lecture!

Assis dans un fauteuil, le vampire observait les autres danser dans le balcon surplombant la salle de bal. Il regardait d'un air agacé et lasse les danseurs qui valsaient sous ses yeux, un verre de sang parisien dans la main. Le blond ne comprenait pas comment Otabek pouvait l'avoir encore une fois traîné ici. Car regarder le kazakh valser avec son amant, ce n'était pas la chose que Yuri préférait faire pour passer ses soirées d'immortel. Il aurait largement préféré rester à la patinoire pour s'entraîner, mais la présence des deux idiots, Viktor et l'autre Yuri, l'en aurait empêché. Il avait alors préféré suivre son ami dans cette soirée plutôt que de les voir roucouler. Cela lui fit penser à une chose: Beka lui avait parlé de la sœur de son fiancé, une humaine, qui devait venir ce soir. Son intérêt pour la soirée enfin piqué au vif, il s'approcha de la rambarde et la chercha du regard tout en buvant. Après tout, une humaine dans une assemblée de vampires ne devait pas être compliquée à repérer? La cherchant du regard pendant que les couples évoluaient gracieusement sur la piste, il aperçu Otabek, dans un habit de velours bleu nuit, valser avec un homme un peu plus petit que lui, mais tout aussi beau.

Ils dansaient avec grâce, et bien des femmes, et des hommes d'ailleurs, les jalousaient. Nombre d'entre eux auraient tout donner pour partager une danse avec l'un des deux partenaires. Pensant que la fille devait ressembler à son frère, il l'étudia plus attentivement, afin de rechercher une jeune fille qui pouvait lui ressembler. Dans ce cas, elle devrait partager ses traits fin, un visage doux et délicat, et aurait sûrement la même chevelure brune au reflets écarlates. Balayant du regard les convives, il peinait à trouver l'objet de sa curiosité. D'après son ami, qui l'avait déjà rencontré, elle était très belle, et devrait sûrement lui plaire. Il trouva enfin l'objet de sa convoitise, une frêle et délicate jeune fille, petite mais avec une cascade de boucle brunes qui ondulaient dans son dos tandis qu'elle valsait. Sa longue et luxueuse robe de bal était de la couleur du ciel, d'un magnifique rose teinté des reflets d'or du soleil levant. En la voyant évoluer gracieusement, il était tombé sous son charme. Mais un détail le frappa: la jeune fille valsait dans les bras d'un certain Jean-Jacques Leroy. Et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter. En apercevant la belle, il avait senti son dur cœur vaciller, comme il pensait qu'il ne le ferait jamais plus. Et le russe ne pouvait supporter de voir cette magnifique apparition dans les bras du canadien, un homme qu'il détestait et qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Posant d'un geste rageur son verre sur un guéridon en cristal, il descendit rejoindre la salle de bal. Cette fille, il l'avait décidé, lui appartiendrait. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser plus longtemps cet insupportable de J.J danser avec sa bien-aimée plus longtemps. Se mêlant à la foule, il tenta de se rapprocher de la jeune ingénue, à la robe couleur de l'aurore. Usant de maint partenaires pour arriver à ses fin, le jeune homme à l'habit de velours noir évoluait avec grâce dans le but de se rapprocher de son ange. A la fin de la valse, il la sépara de son cavalier et l'attira dans ses bras. Le regardant avec étonnement, la délicate apparition lui demanda alors s'ils se connaissaient déjà. Mais Yuri ne lui répondit qu'une seule chose : de profiter de la danse, qu'il lui expliquerait l'essentiel plus tard. Décidant de lui faire confiance, la douce jeune fille lui offrit le plus tendre des sourires qu'il n'ai jamais reçu avant de s'abandonner à leur valse. 

Il était rare que le jeune vampire daigne danser, et cela fut très vite remarqué. D'autant plus que lui et sa partenaire formaient un couple magnifique. Ce qui poussa Mila, une des hôtesse de la soirée, à se demander si, de la même manière que son frère était devenu un Altin, cette délicate humaine ne deviendrait pas une Plisetsky. Un délicat sourire illuminait les traits de la jeune fille, et la russe connaissait si bien son cadet qu'elle savait qu'il ressentait bien plus que de la fascination pour cette frêle jeune fille.

Elle n'était pas la seule personne pour qui ce nouveau couple évoluant avec beauté avait attisé la curiosité. Les deux Altin avaient pu le constater également, à leur plus grand plaisir. Ils étaient désormais les deux seules couples à valser ainsi au centre de la salle, sous les regards jaloux des vampires envieux. L'arrivée de cette jeune humaine avait attisé la curiosité d'une bonne partie des vampires, se demandant comment le duc Feltsman avait pu autoriser une telle invité. Mais il s'agissait en réalité d'une demande de la duchesse Baranovskaya, qui souhaitait pour Yuri ce qu'Otabek vivait. Elle n'avait entendu que du bien de cette jeune humaine, et elle pensait que cela pourrait aider son, protégé que d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour d'une telle jeune fille. 

Mais la valse arrivait à son terme, et la jeune fille savait que son rêve touchait à son terme.Elle se doutait bien que son cavalier finirai par l'abandonner. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une simple humaine. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner le tourbillon de sentiments qui animait son partenaire? Elle avait bien vu les regards jaloux des autres. Elle n'était pas aussi naïve que les autres le pensait: elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'était qu'un divertissement de plus pour ces créatures magnifiques et immortelles. Même si elle avait trouvée cette danse merveilleuse, le rêve touchait à son terme. C'était donc avec un sourire triste que la délicate humaine suivit le vampire, pour les explications qui, elle le pensait, la ramènerait à tout jamais vers sa triste réalité. Le beau russe lui tint la porte pour qu'elle puisse, à son tour, le rejoindre sur le balcon. 

Dehors, la lune était pleine et les étoiles scintillaient. Tout cela la confortait dans son idée de rêve bientôt terminé. Mais étonnement, ce ne fut pas ce dont son interlocuteur lui parla. Il évoquait, avec gêne, sa beauté et la complimentait. Elle rougit, et ne savait comment se comporter. Ce n'était clairement pas la situation auquel elle s'attendait. Elle ne pensait pas non plus se retrouver en face du Comte Yuri Plisetsky, un des nobles les plus en vue des cours mortelles et immortelles. Comment pouvait-il être tombé sous son charme? Il est vrai qu'elle l'avait longtemps observé, de loin seulement, et qu'elle était tombée sous le sien. Mais après sa rencontre avec le Vicomte Otabek Altin, et le mariage de son frère, elle avait comprit la véritable nature du comte et abandonné tout espoir. Mais voilà que ceux-ci revenaient, plus beaux, séduisants et forts que jamais.

Voyant la confusion dans les yeux de son ange, Yuri n'hésita qu'un instant avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces, sucrées, et avaient pour lui le goût du paradis. Ils se séparèrent, le souffle coupé, et il l'enlaça. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir observé quelqu'un de loin et à en être tombée amoureuse... Voulant la garder pour lui seul, il lui passa la bague au doigt avant de retourner danser. Une valse vampirique, entre un être au sang immortel et une à la pureté humaine qui passera l'éternité à ses côtés...


End file.
